


Meeting//Return

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Dragons, Good Azula (Avatar), How Do I Tag, M/M, Zuko has a Dragon, cause Ozai wanted to kill him, he's a little shit, his name is Endymion, she helped Zuko run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Prophecies are a pain, according to Zuko.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 24





	Meeting//Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



> for Ellichi.  
> Thank you so much for everything.

If you asked Mage Prince Zuko about it, prophecies were and will always be, troublesome. Because of one prophecy, his father, Mage King of the Fire Realm, decided that he was too dangerous to be left alive, a threat to his rule. So one moonless night, and with the help of his younger sister, Knight-in-Training Azula, he escapes the Palace of Eternal Flame. The only possession he takes with him is the dragon egg he was gifted when he was born, because he hoped that, one day, he’ll manage to make it hatch and have a companion.

He found refuge in an old, abandoned tower that nobody would think twice of looking for him there. After resting, he started trying to make the place more habitable, and less likely for it to collapse on him and kill him.

-//-

Zuko enjoys this simple life. Sure he misses his sister like nothing else in the world, although it’s a pain that’s a bit softened by the letters they’ve been sending each other. His egg hatched and out of it, Endymion came. He was a beautiful dragon, despite his current small size, with bright red and orange scales that reminded one of the setting sun. He took to delivering the letters between Zuko and Azula with great pride, but also hunted for small game, since he was very aware that he was still too little to tackle bigger prey. Endymion grows fast -perhaps it’s a dragon thing- and soon, he has managed to grow as tall as his humble tower.

A night like this, when he’s gazing at the stars, he hears someone call from the tower’s base. “Is the mage of this tower home? I am sent by Commander Azula to bring you home!”

Zuko is curious, of course, so he carefully comes down. The stranger is dressed in blues that compliment both his physique and eyes. He has toned muscles and his choice of weapon was, if he were to judge by the proximity on being strapped on his left hip, a boomerang, a very unusual choice of weapon. The stranger offers him a sealed letter, with his sister’s personal seal. “My name is Sokka.” he introduces himself. “Commander Azula has asked me to bring you home.”

Zuko opens the letter with care, as though holding his sister’s hand, and gives it a quick read.

_ My Zuzu. _

_ Things have changed a lot. There’s a great rebellion taking place. The capital stands in almost complete ruins. People demand for Father to abdicate. You were always good with people, in a way that I could never even imagine. A lot of our childhood friends are injured or missing; please help them. _

_ I’ve discovered the reason Father was like that all years ago. A prophecy, can you imagine it, Zuzu? One that claimed that the next Sovereign would be a Dragon Tamer. And you had that dragon egg. Zuzu, if anyone catches you unaware, I’m afraid of the worst for both of you and Endymion. _

_ Sokka is one of the few people I can trust, so I’ve sent him to take you back to the Capital. I’ll wait for you at Our Spot. Take care, big brother. _

_ Azula. _

Zuko folds his letter and hides it within the pouch he always carried with him. “Sokka, right?” he asks the stranger, who nods. “I’m Zuko, pleased to meet you. I’m afraid there’s no more time for pleasantries, we have to reach the Capital as soon possible.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Sokka asked, obviously confused.

“By air, of course.”

-//-

Sokka had to say, the whole “travel by air” was a cool thing. Airships did seem fascinating but dragon riding? That was a whole other level of style and badassery. And not only is he currently riding on a dragon, but he’s with Prince Zuko?

Sokka has heard the stories, of course. Some say that the Prince died at the hands of a jealous noble, others claim that the King himself ended the life of the Prince, for reasons unknown. There were those who believed that, aware of the schemes that threatened his life and the coming chaos his death would cause, he ran away and disappeared, simply so that a civil war would be avoided. Said civil war had come though, and the Prince looked all so determined to return and help his people. That sort of devotion was something extremely admirable in his eyes.

_ Perhaps I wouldn’t mind if there was to be an arranged marriage between the two of us. _ Sokka thought. Sure, his sister Katara was meant to inherit the position of ruler for the Sea Kingdom, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t an equally desired partner. It just meant that, when he got married, he would move to his spouse’s home, rather than his spouse moving in with him. Which was, in all honesty, just as fine. Sokka enjoyed travelling and, if his future partner shared that trait, they’d have one hell of a good time travelling through the continent.

But for now, they had a war to stop and a kingdom to save.


End file.
